


The Same, but More

by demiquartz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiquartz/pseuds/demiquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я знаю, что это все еще ты, Роджерс, — сказал Джеймс. — Ты просто… — он замолк, изучая друга. — Просто что? — спросил Стив, чуть покраснев. Баки только пожал плечами. — Стал еще лучше, я думаю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same, but More

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Same, but More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299555) by [shell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell). 



Стив сидел на кровати в майке, сняв ботинки, лениво что-то набрасывая на бумаге и пытаясь понять, какой из штабов Гидры им стоит атаковать первым. У полковника Филлипса были идеи, но это, все же, была команда Стива. Это было его решение, и теперь он не единственный, кто в это втянут. Он должен тщательно пересмотреть все варианты — его команда будет вместе с ним, и он должен быть уверен, что они будут в безопасности.

Он должен быть уверен, что Баки будет в безопасности. Особенно после того, через что Шмидт заставил его пройти. Не то, чтобы друг ему много рассказывал, но они с Баки были друзьями почти всю жизнь, поэтому Стив мог сказать, что тому было плохо. Даже если бы он не увидел шрамы и ожоги на груди и спине Баки, он узнал об этом по отчаянию в его глазах, или по ночным кошмарам, которые снились его другу, и которые он пытался утаить от Стива во время их возвращения на базу в Италии. Роджерс был рад, что Баки присоединился к команде, но часть его говорила, что он должен оставить Барнса где-нибудь в безопасном месте, и Стив, наконец, понял, что тот чувствовал, пока он сам пытался попасть в армию.

Кто-то постучал в дверь.

— Да, заходите, — сказал он, удивившись, кому он нужен в такое время, но тут же вспомнив, что сам об этом попросил: его могут беспокоить в любое время дня и ночи, чтобы утвердить планы или проверить то, над чем работал Старк, или заполнить пачку документов по территории. 

— Хороша берлога. Я так полагаю, у звания есть свои привилегии, да? — сказал знакомый голос. 

Стив посмотрел на него и ухмыльнулся.

— Привет, Баки, — сказал он. 

Баки выглядел хорошо. По мнению Стива, Баки всегда выглядел хорошо, но Роджерс успокоился, не увидев темных кругов под глазами своего друга, да и тот вел себя более раскованно, и вообще не выглядел таким больным, каким был. Он выглядел так, будто хорошенько поспал несколько ночей подряд. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал он. — Я думаю, что сначала мы должны атаковать базу в Греции. Ее взять легче всего. Что думаешь?

— Шмидт рассчитывает увидеть нас там, — заметил Баки, опускаясь на кровать рядом со Стивом. Комната была меньше, чем в Бруклине, хотя кровать была чуть больше — не то, чтобы Стив возражал. Баки, казалось, было все равно: он сидел прямо рядом со Стивом, их бедра и плечи соприкасались, так же, как и всегда. — Он будет ждать нас.

Капитан пожал плечами. Это движение сдвинуло Баки к стенке, что обычно бывало со Стивом, однако сейчас все было наоборот. 

— Он будет ждать нас, и не важно, куда мы пойдем сначала, — сказал он. — Нужно использовать хотя бы те преимущества, что у нас уже есть. 

— Так какой план, капитан? – спросил Баки, ухмыляясь. — По суше или по морю? Или ты полетишь по небу как Супермен?

— Я не умею летать, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись. — Я только чуть сильнее, чем был. Вот и все. 

— Не делай из меня дурака, я видел, как ты прыгаешь, — ответил Баки, ударив его в плечо. Стив остался на том же месте, не сдвинулся даже на дюйм; это было так странно. С Баки он смог увидеть свое тело с той стороны, с которой не мог увидеть себя в первые несколько дней после того, как это случилось. — Это было невероятно круто, Стив. Я испугался, что ты не сможешь этого сделать, но ты просто разогнался и перепрыгнул, будто перепрыгивал трещину в асфальте. 

— Я бы не сделал этого, если бы ты не схватил меня за руку, — заметил Стив. — Я не Супермен, Баки. Это все еще я.

Ему было важно, чтобы Баки знал это.

— Я знаю, что это все еще ты, Роджерс, — сказал Джеймс. — Ты просто… — он замолк, изучая друга.

— Просто что? — спросил Стив, чуть покраснев.

Баки только пожал плечами.

— Стал еще лучше, я думаю, — ответил он через секунду. — В тебе еще больше тебя, но в этом нихрена нет смысла… Просто, забудь, что я сказал, окей? 

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив довольно. Это напомнило ему то, что сказал доктор Эрскин. — Итак, база в Греции. Я думаю, мы должны осесть там, — сказал он, указывая на пятно, которое он нарисовал в своей записной книжке. Баки наклонился, чтобы посмотреть, и его макушка коснулась подбородка Стива. 

Они провели еще полчаса, разрабатывая план, и еще полчаса вспоминали прошлое. Баки снял свою куртку и сапоги и лег рядом с другом, и было ощущение, что они снова в их квартире в Бруклине. Все было замечательно, пока Джеймс не вспомнил, что случилось с утра.

— Я слышал, агент Картер стреляла в тебя этим утром, — сказал он, хитро улыбаясь Стиву, будто это была какая-то шутка. Чем оно и было, по крайней мере, для Баки. — Ты ей, походу, очень нравишься.

— Она стреляла в меня, Баки. Я не думаю, что нравлюсь ей, — сказал он. — Где ты вообще об этом услышал? 

— О, Стиви, все знают, — сказал Барнс, улыбаясь еще шире. — В этом месте больше сплетен, чем было в нашей квартирке.

— Потрясающе, — ответил капитан, смотря в пол, — просто потрясающе.

— Вау, — медленно произнес Баки.

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Стив.

— Она и правда тебе нравится, да? — спросил Баки. — Я имею в виду, я мог бы сказать, что она тебе нравится, ну, прошлой ночью, но я не думал…

— Конечно она мне нравится, — ответил Стив. — А почему не должна?

— Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, — сказал Баки. — Она нравится тебе?

— Это тест? — сказал Стив, пытаясь перевести это в шутку, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Баки, смотря в его голубые глаза под тяжелыми веками, оглядывая маленькую ямочку на подбородке, форму губ, которые было очень трудно правильно нарисовать.

— Если я скажу «да», ты ответишь на вопрос? — спросил он, все еще улыбаясь, но улыбка не достигала его глаз.

— Да, мне нравится агент Картер, — аккуратно ответил Стив. — Она красивая, она умная, у нее отличный удар. Более того, она добра ко мне, ну или была добра до сегодняшнего дня. Она была добра даже до, эм, всего этого, — он указал на то, как изменилось его тело. — Она относилась ко мне так же, как и к остальным мужчинам. Не многие так делали.

— Они должны были, — сказал Баки, хмурясь. — Я никогда не понимал того, как люди не могли видеть, каким замечательным парнем ты был, просто потому что ты был ниже.

— Маленький, худой астматик, — ответил Стив, криво усмехнувшись. — Слабый. Людям это не нравится.

— Ты не был слабым, — запротестовал Баки, положив ладонь на его руку. — Не в этом смысле. Я думаю, агент Картер скажет то же самое.

— Да, ну, сейчас она думает, что я такой же, как и все мужчины, — сказал Стив. — Все потому, что одна из агентов поцеловала меня.

— Вот это уже новости для меня, — удивленно произнес Баки, а его взгляд стал резче. — Выкладывай, приятель.

— Нечего выкладывать, — запротестовал Стив, — как я уже сказал, это была просто одна из агентов: она сказала, что делает это за всех американских женщин. Это было прямо как с теми девушками, с которыми я познакомился в туре.

— Те девушки тоже целовали тебя? — Баки сел и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Несколько, — неохотно признался Стив. Барнс зашелся в победном смехе.

— Баки, это не значило… никто из них… это было только из-за этого, — он попытался объяснить, снова указывая на свое тело. — Никто из них не был заинтересован во мне. Они поцеловали меня, это было достаточно мило, но на этом все. И нет, у нас с ними не было чего-то больше поцелуя, — добавил он, потому что хотел быть уверенным, что Баки его понял. — В общем, не в этом дело. В первые пару раз, как это случилось, я просто стоял. Я не знал, что делать.

— Ну, ты двигаешь своими губами, немного используешь язык. Это не так сложно, если попрактиковаться, — сказал Баки. 

Сердце Стива забилось чаще, и он заметил, что пялится на губы своего друга. Он отвел взгляд, его уши горели.

— Да, я думаю, — пробормотал он. — Как я и сказал, это было достаточно мило, но это ничего не значило.

— Но агент Картер — это другое, — сказал Баки, все еще внимательно наблюдая за ним.

— Может быть. Как я уже сказал, она была добра ко мне до этого.

— Тогда ты был прав, что она умна, — ответил Баки. От уверенности в его голосе у Стива перехватило дыхание. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я догадываюсь, почему девушки бегают за тобой сейчас, — он добавил, оглядывая Стива с ног до головы. — Просто, посмотри на себя — это не удивительно, что агент Картер не заметила меня. Но лучшее в тебе всегда было с тобой. Стив, которого я знал — ты все еще тот самый парень.

— Спасибо, — еле слышно произнес Роджерс.

— Итак, ты сказал, что не знал, что нужно делать, — сказал Баки со странным выражением лица, — ты хочешь, чтобы ваш первый поцелуй с восхитительной агент Картер был правильным?

— Я не собираюсь целовать ее, — ответил Стив, закатывая глаза. — Ты упустил часть, где она стреляет в меня? Она ненавидит меня, Баки.

— Для умного парня ты реально глупый, — сказал Барнс, смеясь. — Она выстрелила в тебя, потому что приревновала, Стив. Ты нравишься ей. Ты ей очень нравишься. Если ты воспользуешься своими преимуществами, то найдешь где-нибудь веточку омелы, и тебя поцелуют раньше, чем ты об этом узнаешь, а может будет что-то и больше, чем поцелуй. 

— Ты реально думаешь, что я ей нравлюсь? — спросил Стив, слыша тоску в голосе друга и желая прогнать ее. Если он доживет до ста, он все равно вряд ли поймет женщин. Ну, или вообще кого-нибудь, честно говоря.

—Уверен в этом, — ответил Баки.

Они сидели в уютной тишине несколько минут.

— Ну, теперь, когда мы во все разобрались, нам нужен план, — наконец сказал Баки.

— План? — спросил Стив, приподняв одну бровь.

Баки решительно кивнул, стараясь скрыть ухмылку.

— Ты сказал, что не знал, что делать, когда тебя поцеловала девушка. Мы должны над этим поработать.

— О чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь, Бак? — сказал Стив.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом, я думаю, — сказал Баки, ухмыляясь еще шире, — или ты мог бы попрактиковаться на мне, — добавил он, смеясь.

— Попрактиковаться? — спросил Стив, в его горле пересохло. Он надеялся, что Баки не имел в виду то, о чем он подумал. — Баки, это не смешно.

— Конечно, Стив, это смешно! Иди и поцелуй меня, капитан, а я скажу, над чем нужно поработ…

— Прекрати! — Стив толкнул Баки. Он хотел легонько подтолкнуть, но в итоге Баки упал с кровати, приземлившись на колено.

— Я просто пошутил, — сказал Джеймс, потирая колено.

— Прости, — неуверенно произнес Стив, глядя на него с беспокойством. — Я не хотел… Твое колено в порядке?

— Я в порядке, — сказал тот, но его голос не звучал так, будто все в самом деле было в норме. — Стив, я понял. Я должен был знать, что тебе будет не смешно. Я счастлив за тебя: если агент Картер та единственная, то она самая счастливая женщина на планете.

Стив ничего не сказал, он уставился на свои ноги, которые стали больше, чем были когда-то, и пожелал, чтобы тут появилась огромная дыра, которая засосет его.

— Стив? — тихо сказал Баки еще через пару минут. Он встал с пола и снова сел на кровать рядом с Роджерсом, положив руку ему на плечо. — Господи, Стив, ну поговори же со мной.

Тот покачал головой.

— Давай же, Стив, — не унимался Баки. — Что случилось? Черт, я должен был узнать… Она не просто нравится тебе. Ты любишь ее, так?

Стив поднял голову, но не посмотрел на друга. Он не мог. Капитан снова покачал головой, грустно смеясь.

— Я не люблю агента Картер, — сказал он.

— Тогда что… — Баки затих. Стив знал, что друг снова смотрел на него и пытался понять его эмоции, но он старался ничего не выдать, хотя, как оказалось, это не сработало. — Кто это? — через некоторое время спросил Баки. Его голос был тихим, но Стив услышал в нем гневные нотки.

Роджерс покачал головой. Он не мог произнести ни слова.

— Стив, — твердо сказал Баки. — Ты мой лучший друг. Расскажи мне. Ты сказал, что не влюблен в Пегги Картер, хорошо, но ты влюблен в кого-то, и это разбивает тебе сердце. Так что скажи мне, кто эта таинственная женщина. Она, должно быть, не может отличить свою задницу от дыры в асфальте, если всё еще не влюбилась в тебя по уши. 

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. Он должен быть хорошим человеком — так сказал ему доктор Эрскин, — но он не знал, что хороший человек должен делать в такой ситуации. Наверно, сказать правду: всегда лучше говорить правду, не так ли? Только вот правда может стоить ему самого важного человека в его жизни. Тем не менее, Баки имеет право знать.

Он сделал еще один вдох, повернулся к Баки, встретился с ним взглядом и сказал:

— Это не женщина, Бак.

Джеймс резко вдохнул, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Что? 

Этот ответ был лучше, чем Стив ожидал — по крайней мере, Баки не ударил его. Роджерс снова опустил взгляд на свои ноги. 

— Я пойму, если ты не захочешь больше быть в команде, — сказал он, его плечи затряслись. — Я буду признателен, если ты никому не скажешь…

— Заткнись, — резко прервал его Баки. — Стив, заткнись на минуту.

Стив закрыл рот и ждал, пока Баки уйдет. Ударит его и уйдет.

Но ничего из этого не произошло.

Он чувствовал тепло бедра Баки, слышал его дыхание, но тот не ушел, он даже не отодвинулся.

После мучительно долгой паузы, которая на самом деле, скорее всего, длилась несколько секунд, Баки подвинулся ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы положить голову на плечо Стива.

— Лучше это буду я. Да поможет мне Бог, Роджерс, но если это какой-то другой парень, я убью тебя, — прошептал Баки.

Стив чувствовал дыхание Баки на своей шее. Его улучшенное сердце пропустило удар, как и всегда, даже несмотря на то, как он изменился.

— Конечно это ты, — хрипло сказал он, поворачиваясь к Баки. — Это всегда был ты. 

Джеймс посмотрел на него с соответствующей ухмылкой, но Стив увидел тепло в его глазах, которое не видел раньше, и резко вдохнул, когда понял, что это значит.

— Баки? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Боже, мы два самых тупых придурка в мире, — смеясь, произнес Джеймс. Он наклонился к Стиву и, закинув одну руку ему на плечо, а вторую положив на его затылок, поцеловал его. Он надавил языком на нижнюю губу Роджерса, пока тот со стоном не открыл губы и не ответил на поцелуй.

Поцелуй не был похож на то, что он себе представлял: не так, как целовать девушку, с которой он был в туре, и точно не так, как целовать агента этим утром. Он автоматически отметил различия: нет губной помады и парфюма, жесткая щетина касается его щеки, сильные руки Баки притягивают его ближе, но этой силе он мог бы сопротивляться, но, о Боже, он не хочет — пока Баки сам не захочет оторваться от его губ. Руками Баки потянулся к его поясу, проворными пальцами быстро развязывая пояс и вытаскивая член Стива из трусов. 

— Баки, — он задыхался. 

— Вау, — одними губами произнес Баки, смотря на его член, тяжелый в руках Баки. Он становился тверже с каждым движением сильных пальцев. — Господи, Роджерс, — это звучало так, будто он был доволен, но Стив был не уверен.

— Тебе… тебе нравится? — краснея, спросил Роджерс, борясь с желанием толкнуться в руку Баки.

— Ты прикалываешься? — притворно возмутился Баки, двигая рукой вверх и вниз, а затем большим пальцем проходясь по головке, и Боже, это было так хорошо. — Ты охренительный, Стив.

Стив поймал себя на мысли, что сначала он подумал, что Баки говорит, что его член охренительный, и поэтому был абсолютно не готов к тому, что Баки быстро опустится на кровать, наклонит свою голову и пройдется языком по головке его члена.

— Ох, — простонал Стив, прислоняясь к стене. — О, о Боже мой, Баки, — он тяжело дышал. Он фантазировал об этом, и о многих других вещах, когда Баки пропадал на ночь с одной, а иногда даже несколькими девушками, и тогда он брал свой член в руку и представлял руки Баки, его губы, но он никогда не представлял, насколько это будет хорошо.

— Ложись, — сказал Баки, толкая его в грудь. — Нам нужна комната побольше. Иисусе, ты как танк.

Стив притянул Баки за плечи и поцеловал, а затем лег, как сказал Баки, и развел колени. Он недоуменно смотрел, как Баки наклоняется и снова берет его член в рот. Столько всего случилось в этом году — он вступил в армию, присоединился к бою, снова нашел Баки — и ничего из этого он даже не мог представить. Этот самый момент, когда губы Джеймса двигались вдоль его члена, он представлял себе много раз. Он хотел этого больше, чем что-либо, но никогда не думал, что он это когда-нибудь получит. Это казалось менее вероятным, чем получить пулю в ногу от доктора Эрскина. Он стонал, жмурился и с трудом подавлял желание толкнуться во влажное тепло рта Баки и кончить. 

Потом Баки начал использовать руки, обернул пальцы вокруг члена Стива, продолжая работать ртом, а затем сжал мошонку, и Роджерс не смог сдержать рваного стона. 

— Баки, я… — попытался предупредить он, но тот проигнорировал его и сделал что-то потрясающее своим языком, и Стив кончил, сильнее и лучше, чем когда-либо.

Когда он открыл глаза, Баки стоял на коленях перед ним, его футболка съехала в сторону, его штаны были расстегнуты, а рука была на его собственном члене. Стив застонал от этого вида и потянулся к Баки, положив руки на его бока.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло сказал Баки, и Стив наклонился к нему. — Нет, подожди, — добавил он, поднял руку и посмотрел на Роджерса. — На тебе слишком много одежды. Я хочу видеть каждый сантиметр тебя, очень близко и очень интимно.

— Ты тоже, — выпалил Стив. Баки ухмыльнулся и кивнул, встал с кровати, чтобы снять мешающуюся одежду. Стив видел Баки голым раньше, но никогда так: его налитый кровью член был прямо перед ним, кожа покраснела, а глаза казались черными из-за расширенных зрачков. 

— Боже, Баки, — он вдохнул.

— Да? — сказал Барнс без своей былой уверенности.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — ответил Стив, протянув руку и коснувшись его щеки. 

Баки наклонился и снова поцеловал его, сначала нежно, но потом поцелуй стал более страстным, и Стив застонал, когда почувствовал свой вкус на губах Баки: этого он уж точно себе не представлял. Баки опустился на колени между ног Стива, и тот почувствовал, как его член прижимается к животу, как Баки целует и слегка прикусывает кожу на его шее и плече. Он не знал, что ему делать со своими руками, поэтому положил руки на талию Баки, притягивая его еще ближе.

— Бак… — сказал он. — Баки, я не… что я должен делать?

Баки откинулся, недолго изучая Стива.

— Рукой, — сказал он, быстро дыша, — коснись меня так же, как я касался себя. Стив, ты думал обо мне, пока дрочил? Потому что я думал о тебе.

— Всегда, — сказал Стив, обхватив член Баки пальцами, проводя вдоль по всей длине. Баки положил голову на плечо Стива: его глаза были закрыты, а рот, наоборот, приоткрыт.

— Блять, так хорошо, вот так, да, Стив, — задыхался Баки.

Роджерс дрочил ему в одном темпе, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы сосредоточиться на лице Баки. Он чувствовал, что его член снова встал и теперь упирался в задницу Баки, и Стив ничего не мог поделать с желанием толкнуться вперед, чтобы получить еще больше контакта с горячим желанным телом. Это было так приятно. Стив подался вперед пару раз, а Баки сел и повернулся к нему лицом. 

— Ты уже возбудился? Офигеть, — сказал он, глядя вниз на доказательство, что, да, Стив уже был возбужден.

— Эээ, да, — неловко ответил Стив. — Прости… Я думаю, что это из-за сыворотки. Мой метаболизм ускорился, хотя это никогда не случалось так быстро…

— Не извиняйся, Стив, Боже, — сказал Баки. — Это просто… Это просто открывает новые возможности.

— Например? — как-то потеряно спросил Стив.

— Где у тебя лежат твои принадлежности? — спросил Баки, как-то по-звериному посмотрев на него.

— Мои принадлежности? — смущенно переспросил Стив.

— Да, они самые, — сказал Баки, делая какой-то непонятный жесть руками, который Стив никак не мог интерпретировать. — Ну, ты же еще используешь вазелин, или в твоем шкафчике есть что-то другое? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к небольшому ящичку рядом с кроватью. — Отлично, вот это подойдет, — с ухмылкой сказал он, вытащив тюбик вазелина.

— Я был слишком груб? — обеспокоенно спросил Стив. — Я же не сделал тебе больно? — иногда он забывал, какой силой обладал сейчас.

— Нет, ты был великолепен, — Баки отложил тюбик и страстно поцеловал Стива. — Ты потрясающий, ты чертовски великолепен, Стив, ты издеваешься надо мной?

— Ну, я вырубал Гитлера раз двести, — сказал он со слабой улыбкой. — И что мы будем с этим делать? — спросил он, протягивая руку к тюбику. 

Баки наклонился и прижался губами к уху Стива.

— Я собираюсь выдавить немного на свои пальцы, а потом растянуть себя для тебя, Стив, а потом ты вставишь свой великолепный член в меня и будешь трахать до следующего вторника. Вот, что мы будем с этим делать.

Стив не смог удержаться от стона, когда услышал, что Баки запланировал. 

— Боже, Баки, — беспомощно сказал он. — Это… Ты уверен? Ты делал это, эм, раньше?

— Несколько раз, — ответил Баки с его обыкновенной уверенностью, хотя Стив видел, что его руки немного тряслись, когда он выдавливал немного вазелина на пальцы. 

— Баки, — твердо сказал Стив, положив свою ладонь на руку Баки. — Ты уверен? — Баки кивнул. — Ты должен быть осторожен, — сказал Стив, но Баки уже стоял на коленях на кровати и вставляя один палец, затем второй. Его глаза были закрыты, и он выглядел сосредоточенным. — Баки, притормози, — беспомощно сказал Стив. — Будь осторожен. Ты в порядке?

— Ах, Боже, все хорошо, Стив, я в порядке, — сказал хрипло Баки, насаживаясь на свои пальцы. Стив понял, что сейчас их уже три. — Мне хорошо, но не так хорошо, как будет потом, — он задыхался, и Стив, не выдержав, схватил задницу Баки и потянул его вниз, зачерпывая немного смазки пальцами свободной руки. Он потянул руку Баки вниз и заменил пальцы Баки его собственными. Он внимательно следил за выражением его лица — не было никаких признаков боли, только удовольствие и желание. Он поддался искушению и поцеловал Баки в шею, в плечо, начал сосать мочку его уха, протолкнул язык в рот Баки, все время работая пальцами, медленно, туда-сюда, пока Баки не оторвался и пробормотал: 

— Трахни меня, Стив, сейчас.

— Сейчас, да, хорошо, но что мне делать? — сказал Стив. Он слышал, насколько беспомощно звучал его голос.

— Ложись, — сказал Баки, так же, как и он сам раньше, и Стив повиновался мгновенно. 

— Больше смазки, — проговорил Баки, зачерпывая больше вазелина и распределяя его по члену Стива. Стив ахнул. Его член был таким твердым, что казалось, будто он не кончал несколько месяцев. Баки оседлал его бедра, нагнулся, обхватил член Стива рукой и, направляя его в себя, стал медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, опускаться. Роджерс пытался совладать с собой, чтобы не дергаться, чтобы Баки мог отдышаться, мог раскрыться, опускаясь ниже и ниже, пока Стив полностью не оказался внутри него.

Они долго оставались в этой позе, был слышен только звук их рваного дыхания. Стив положил руку на спину Баки, скользкую от пота; он чувствовал, как быстро бьется пульс на шее Баки. Он прильнул губами к его кадыку и почувствовал, как тот трепещет от его губ, его языка. Тогда Баки двинулся, слабо качнул бедрами, и Стив еле поборол желание толкнуться навстречу горячему телу, его зубы сомкнулись на плече Баки. Он пытался сдерживаться, позволяя Баки взять все под свой контроль, двигаться медленно, вверх и вниз. 

Ему было так хорошо. Баки тоже должно быть хорошо. Он должен был сделать что-то для него, поэтому он обвил пальцами член Баки, пытаясь его погладить. Он подумал, что это бы понравилось Баки. Баки протяжно застонал, его голова упала вперед, его бедра двигались медленно, почти остановились. Его член твердел в руках Стива. Затем он начал двигаться снова, быстрее, покачивая бедрами вперед и назад одновременно с рукой Стива. Они нашли нужный темп, ускорились, затем потеряли его, после нашли его снова, пока Баки не вскрикнул и кончил, изливаясь в руку Стива. Этот звук, это чувство, в его руке, вокруг него, всего было слишком много, и Стив толкнулся в тело Баки, оргазм прошил его насквозь так, что был почти болезненным.

Они лежали так еще несколько минут. Бедра Баки начали дрожать от напряжения, когда он, наконец, с шипением соскользнул со Стива.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив, начиная нежно массировать его бедра.

— Ммм, дааа, Стив, я в порядке, — прошептал Баки, растягиваясь рядом с ним на кровати. — Наверно, я должен привести себя в порядок.

— Давай я, — быстро сказал Стив, подходя к умывальнику. — Извини, вода холодная, — сказал он, мягко обтирая мочалкой сначала Баки, а потом себя. — Я могу одеться и принести теплой воды…

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — сказал Джеймс и потянул его обратно в постель.

— Хорошо, — счастливо сказал Стив. Минуту они пытались комфортно уложиться на кровати, но, в конце концов, Баки устроился между Стивом и стеной, хотя большая его половина все-таки покоилась на Стиве. Не то, чтобы тот возражал. 

— Это хорошо, — сказал он. Он плавно гладил плечо Баки своей рукой.

— Такое ощущение, будто я мерз все эти три месяца, но сейчас, наконец, согрелся, — сказал Баки. Он улыбался какой-то мягкой, теплой улыбкой, которую Стив видел только один или два раза, и то, когда они были детьми. — Наверно, это из-за твоего метаболизма. 

— Я думаю да, — сказал Стив.

— Это хорошо, — сказал Баки через зевок. — Если бы могли использовать твою спину в качестве стены, чтобы утепляться в холодные зимы. Жаль, что я не знал, что ты чувствовал то же самое все это время. 

— Так ты… — Стив затих, не будучи уверенным, что хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Что? 

— Ты сказал, что думал обо мне раньше? — сказал Стив, внимательно смотря на Баки.

— Конечно, — ответил Баки так, будто это было очевидно. — Черт, Стив, я думаю, что мой первый мокрый сон был о тебе, — он поцеловал Стива в шею. — Я хотел тебя так, как никогда никого не хотел. 

Стив расслабился от слов Баки. 

Джеймс положил голову на грудь Стива и закрыл глаза; линии, которые обычно были на его лбу, разгладились, челюсть расслабилась, дыхание выровнялось. Стив нежно гладил Баки по затылку, иногда пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы, изучая каждую черточку человека в его руках. 

Стив смотрел и смотрел. Он не думал, что ему когда-нибудь это надоест. Он отмечал каждую деталь: веснушки у Баки на лбу, немного неровную стрижку в местах, где, видимо, парикмахер потерял концентрацию. Синяк на плече, и Стив почувствовал вину из-за того, что могло быть этому причиной. Линия позвоночника до расселины ягодиц. Темные волоски на его бедрах. 

Он поцеловал Баки в лоб. 

— Хочу нарисовать тебя таким, — прошептал он. — Ты такой красивый.

— Правда? — Баки поднял голову, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Стива.

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, — смущенно сказал Стив. 

— А ты сказал, да? — мягко спросил Баки и положил свою руку Стиву на щеку. — Не знаю, почему ты выбрал такого придурка, как я, но я рад.

— Ты не придурок, — на автомате сказал Стив. Только он мог называть Баки придурком. И ненавидел, когда тот сам называл себя так.

— Как пожелаешь, Стив, — сонно сказал Баки. — Если ты хочешь заняться этим еще раз, то дай мне немного вздремнуть. Некоторые из нас все еще обычные люди, знаешь ли.

— Так ты хочешь заняться этим еще раз? — робко спросил Стив. То, что он был влюблен в Баки, вовсе не означало, что тот чувствовал то же самое. Желать кого-то, даже в течение многих лет, не означает любить.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Баки, вытягивая руку на груди Стива и расслабляясь еще больше. — Если у нас будет возможность. Конечно, если у тебя нет других планов.

— Ты никогда не спал с одной девушкой дважды, — отметил Стив.

— Не спал, будь то парень или девушка, — сказал Баки. — Ни один из них не был тобой. Я тоже тебя люблю. Сопляк.

— Мог бы сказать мне об этом пораньше, придурок, — сказал Стив, улыбаясь. Он чувствовал, что его сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди.

— А ты спроси в следующий раз, — сказал Баки, улыбаясь в ответ. — Теперь выключи свет и дай мне немного поспать, ладно, капитан?

— Хорошо, сержант, — ответил Стив и сделал так, как сказал Баки.


End file.
